Le Journal Intime de Lily Evans
by Fraulein Schoner Blick
Summary: C'est la 7e année de Lily Evans à Poudlard. Comme à chaque année, elle se fait un nouveau journal intime! Suivez la vie de Lily à travers les pages de son journal!
1. La rentrée

J'ai eu la peur de ma vie. J'étais dehors avec mes parents quand tout d'un coup d'entends le Poudlard Express démarrer. En un rien de temps je me dépêche de prendre mes bagages et je cours à toute vitesse vers le train. Je suis rentré juste à temps car même pas 5 secondes après, le train part. Ouf !  
Ensuite il me fallait chercher une place. Zut tout les compartiments étaient prises. Je m'avance encore plus loin pour voir s'il n'y en avait pas une où quelqu'un y était seule, ou si je voyais mes amies. 1 pas, 2 pas, 3 pas.. Je ne les vois pas. Bizarre. Ont-elles manqué le train ?! En tous cas j'arrive au fond et toute les places sont prises...  
OH MIRACLE Il y a un compartiment de libre ! Je me dépêche d'ouvre la porte et d'entré lorsque je vois... Potter ! Il fait vraiment tout pour m'énerver celui là!

-Alors Evans, tu t'es enfin rendu compte à quel point j'étais formidable et que j'étais fait pour toi?  
-Non mais arrête ta grosse tête Potter, tu ne comprendras donc jamais que pour rien au monde je ne voudrais être avec toi?  
-Oh arrête sa Evans ! Tu es tellement mauvaise menteuse, et mignonne quand tu rougis, me dit-il en se levant.  
-Ne t'approche pas de moi Potter !  
-D'accord je te laisse Evans. Mais sache que je t'aurai un jour ou l'autre, le souffla-t-il à l'oreille.

J'avais sentit son corps effleurer le mien, son coeur battre et j'ai sentit son doux parfum.. À ce moment même, je me sens bien. Même très bien. Jusqu'à ce que je sors de mes rêves en entendant des pas s'éloigner. Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a prit ?! je le voit marché à reculons en me regardant avec un gros sourire. J'étais toute rouge. Erreur! Aller rattrape toi Lily !!

-Jamais de la vie je ne serai à toi ! Je préfèrai sortir avec Rogue que toi !!

Et sur ce, son sourire disparu et il se retourna et marcha d'un pas rapide. Et bien ma chère Lily, tu l'as eu en plein dans le mile !  
Il ne changera donc jamais ce Potter. Toujours aussi sûr de lui, aussi arrogant que la premiere fois que je l'ai rencontré. Ah ce qu'il peut m'énerver ! Juste le fait de penser à lui, ça me frustre ! Comment peut-il osé penser une seule seconde que j'accepterai un jour de sortir avec lui !  
Ah oui j'avais presque oublié !  
Je m'appelle Lily Evans. Je suis d'origne moldue. Depuis ma rentré à poudlard, j'ai ma réputation. Je suis l'intello dans son coin qui passe des heures à la bibliothèque, mais je suis aussi la grande Lily Evans, rousse aux yeux verts, qui a toujours refusé de sortir avec le Grand James Potter. Le GRAND James Potter dont toutes les filles de l'école voudraient tant sortir avec. Mais sérieusement je ne vois vraiment pas ce qu'il a de spécial celui là! Il est ignoble, arrogant, énervant, stupid, méchant, insupportable, TOUT les défauts du monde!  
Et malheureusement ça doit être moi sa victime. Pourquoi moi? Si je me rapelle bien je n'ai jamais été gentil avec lui, je ne lui ai jamais adresser la parole gentillement sans lui dire des tonnes d'insultes ! Il serait temps qu'il ouvre les yeux.  
En bref lui et moi ça marche pas, et ça ne marchera jamais.

Bon on est arrivé à Poudlard ! Je dois aller me changer.

Lily Evans. Préfète-En-Chef de Gryffondor


	2. Potter l'orphelin

**Note de l'auteur: ** Arrfhhh je sais qu'il y a des fautes, des verbes mal conjugés! Mais par pitié, des REVIEWS s'il vous plait! Ça motive toujours plus ! ''

Bonne lecture!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

3 septembre

Avant hier, j'avais oublier de te parler de l'idiot qui était venu me déranger. Tu te demandes surement c'est qui n'est-ce pas?

James Potter, leader de la bande des Maraudeurs; constituer de Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin et Peter Pettigrow.

Commençons par le commencement. James, enfin je préfère l'appeler Potter, est un grand mec au yeux noisettes et envoutant.. Eh je te le dis parce que je sais que je ne risque rien avec toi. C'est pas comme si je le disais à Alice! Elle irait le dire à tout le monde..

Enfin bref, il a des yeux si beaux, ses cheveux sont toujours en batailles à cause de sa stupide manie de toujours se passer la main dans les cheveux en présence d'une jolie fille qu'il voudra mettre dans son tableau de chasse.

Il a un corps de dieux! Juste en le regardant, je peux déjà imaginer ses beaux abdos lorsqu'il joue au Quidditch!

Je m'en veux de penser cela de lui! C'est juste impensable... Beurk je me dégoute!

Puis, il y a Sirius Black. Il est aussi dragueur de James. Lui aussi il est très attirant. Ses yeux ténébreux peu faire fondre n'importe quelle fille! Sauf moi, bien-entendu.  
Il a de longs cheveux foncé, tombant séduisement devant ses yeux, cela lui donnant un charme irrésistible! Sa manie à lui? Lancer des clins d'oeils à toute les filles qui passent.

Black a un corps parfait lui aussi, tout ça grâce a Quidditch.. Pourquoi est-ce que ce sport intéresse tant le monde? C'est juste idiot..

Remus Lupin. C'est bel et bien le seul Maraudeur qui est mon ami. Je l'ai rencontrer en 2e année à la bibliothèque.. Et oui, sur 4, il y en a un qui est assez intelligent pour faire ses devoirs.. Par contre, je ne vois pas pourquoi il passe toujours ses notes à Black et Potter, ils ne le méritent pas!

Remus est très mignon lui aussi. Grand, châtain, il ne fait pas de Quidditch mais il a quand même un bon physique. Il a des yeux bleu-gris clair, je les adore! Il a un regard si aimable et doux.. Il n'est pas comme les deux imbéciles de première! Non, lui il est plus calme, mature, studieux. Un peu comme moi mais au masculin...

Remus n'a pas l'attitude dragueur... Je suppose que le fait qu'il soit beau et qu'il n'est pas attiré par les groupies, ça fait son grand charme..

Peter Pettigrow. Faisons court; il est petit, bedonnant et grasouillet. Bref, il n'a pas le physique comme les autres et il est populaire juste parce qu'il fréquente les trois autres.

--------

10 Minutes plus tard.

Je n'en reviens pas! Non! Je n'en reviens juste pas! C'est.. stupéfixant!

J'étais descendu dans la salle commune pour chercher Alice, et à peine ai-je mis les pieds par terre (bah j'étais dans les escaliers..) que je sens aggriper par quelqu'un. Sans avoir eut le temps de réagir, je me retrouve porter comme une mariée dans les bras de Potter. Il se dirigea vers la sortie de la Salle Commune..

Je ne me suis pas laisser faire! J'ai commencer à le tapper, il a résister. Ensuite j'ai commence à crier, il a résister. J'ai sortit ma baguette..

[Flash Back

-Tout doux Lily! m'avertit-il avec un sourire charmeur.

-Evans! Pour toi c'est Evans!

-Comme tu veux Lily..

Elle grogna de frustration. Il a vraiment pas de cervelle celui-là! Et puis, où l'amenait-il? Ils étaient dans le corridor, vide.

-Laisse moi descendre!

-Non. répondit-il tout simplement.

Il est vraiment têtu ce mec.. Elle cria de toute mes forces, dans l'espoir que l'on l'entende. Puis, Potter plaqua une main sur sa bouche.

Elle lui ai lancer un regard noir, et essaya de lui mordre la main, mais il ne lâcha pas prise.

Alors qu'elle commencait à abandonner tout espoir de m'enfuir, elle vit Severus Rogue au loin.

-Tien tien, Potter.. et la Sang-de-Bourbe? Quel beau petit couple!

-Je sais Servillus, en serais-tu jaloux? répondit Potter. Comment osait-il insinué que nous étions ensemble?

-Pour rien au monde je ne serais jaloux, Potter! cracha-t-il.

Je croyais pourtant le connaitre. Enfin, c'était faux. Severus était bel et bien devenu un pur Serpentard, de ses cheveux gras jusqu'aux bouts de ses orteilles. À ce moment précis, j'avais tout simplement envie de lui lancer tout les maléfices que je connaissais.

Miraculeusement, il ne fit rien, et partit en direction opposé. Arfh.. Et moi qui pensait que Potter me laisserait tomber pour se battre avec lui.

Je soupira, et continua à me laisser faire. J'observa la plafond, étant donner que le visage de Potter ne me donnait que seule envie de le giffler.. Mais pourquoi me regarde-t-il lui?

-Quoi Potter?

-Rien..

-Alors arrête de me fixé comme un obsédé. répondis-je sèchement.

-Je me disais juste que tu étais tellement belle quand tu es fâchée Lily..

-Evans! C'est EVANS pour toi!

Son air rêveur et admiratif qu'il avait peu avant disparu au souffle du vent qui n'était pas présent. Son visage redevint de marbre. Elle semblait l'avoir vexé, super!

On arriva alors dans une salle de classe vide. Il n'était pas utilisé, ce n'était qu'une salle de classe en trop. Elle n'y était jamais entré, avant aujourd'hui..

Potter avait préparer le coup. Une table pour deux, un fauteuil, des chandelles.. Pfft, pathétique.

Il me déposa délicatement sur le fauteuil, et se dirigea vers la porte qu'il ferme. Il lança un sort pour la barrer. Elle avait l'impression d'être dans un de ses films américains où une fille se fesait capturer par un pervers et qui se fesait agresser. Je pris panique, peur. Qu'est-ce qu'il mijotait encore? Une vengance pour ce qu'elle avait dit dans le train peut-être? Ridicule! Après ça, il voulait sortir avec elle. Jamais il n'y parviendrait de cette façon!

James se retourna vers elle, l'air triste sur le visage. Elle en fut surprise. Non, elle s'attendait à tout, sauf à ça. Elle croyait qu'il allait soit; sortir un de ses numéro de dragues, ou qu'il allait être furieux et tout... Mais non, James était réellement triste. Enfin, c'est ce qu'elle croyait.

Il s'assit à ses côtés, silencieux comme tout.

Le jour de la rentré.. Après que mes parents m'ai déposé à la Gare de King Cross.. Je ne doutais pas de tout ce qui allait se passer cette année. Cette dernière année à Poudlard.. C'est fou non? Ça va être la dernière année que je vais passer dans ce château qui est presque devenu ma maison, avec mes amis de tout les maisons, avec toutes ses jolies filles, avec celle que j'aime...

Il releva le regard vers Lily, un sourire aux lèvres. Elle ne put s'empêcher de lui donner le même sourire. Le ton de la voix, légèrement nostalgique, de James la rendait triste aussi. Elle s'était dit de ne pas penser à tout ça.. Elle ne voulait pas passer son année à se morfondre sur ces choses..

- Bref, la fin d'une si belle histoire. Mais peut-être.., il glissa sa main proche de celle de Lily, le début d'une nouvelle histoire..

Lily rougit, détournant le regard et éloignant sa main de celle de James. Celui-ci soupira, et la retira.

- Ce jour-là... Une attaque de Mangemort s'est fait dans le quartier de mes parents. Juste après le départ du Poudlard Express, mes parents ont transplaner chez nous.. Et ils sont arrivé juste avant l'attaque.. Ils.. Tu-sais-qui a tué mes parents.

Elle retint un frisson, une exclamation d'horreur, et des larmes. Après avoir achevé James dans le train, il a totalement été tué par cette affreuse nouvelle.. Elle se sentait alors horrible et honteuse.

- Lily.. Enfin, Evans..

- Tu peux dire Lily..

- Lily.. j'aurais une faveur à te demander.. Tu sais, Sirius vivait avec moi depuis peu, et maintenant que mon manoir n'est plus sécuritaire.. Nous devons nous trouvez où allez et des tuteurs, étant donner que nous n'avons pas l'âge adulte sorcière ni moldu.

- Je vois.. Tu cherches où aller c'est ça? Remus lui? Et Peter?

- Remus est.. a.. des problèmes familiaux ces temps-ci. Et la mère de Peter est malade, elle est à Sainte-Mangouste..

- Ah.. euh.. désolée.. Mais Potter, je veux dire, Ja.. James, pourquoi tu me demandes à moi? Tu sais très bien que je te déteste, et tu as des tonnes de fans dans l'école qui se feraient un plaisir de..

- Lily! Oui c'est peut-être des fans comme tu le dis, mais je ne les connais pas. Je ne passe pas mon temps à tous les connaitre! Écoute, après les Maraudeurs, c'est toi que je connais le mieux!

- Tu ne sais ri...

- Si! J'ai passer tant de temps à t'observer au loin Lily. Tu peux être sûre, je te connais. Plus que tu le crois.. S'il te plait..

Lily réfléchit un instant. Pourquoi devrait-elle accepté? Elle n'a rien a perdre non? Mais.. Dans un sens, elle ne pouvait pas laisser Potter et Black ainsi.. Elle avait toujours eut pitié des sans-abris.. Elle pouvait bien se sacrifier pour eux, le temps qu'ils aient leur 17 ans..

- D'accord. J'en parlerai à mes parents.

[Fin du Flash Back

Tu t'en rends compte? Potter et Black chez moi!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alors? La suite? C'est simple, reviews! Au moins 5 ? Sniff


	3. Je t'ai entendu

Note de l'auteur: Bah c'est quand même pas pire 6 reviews pour un début.. Allez, je vais pas vous décevoir, j'espère que j'aurai plus de review que la nouvelle fic que j'ai commencer qui s'appel «C'est de ta faute, pas la mienne!»

N'oubliez pas les reviews à la fin!

Bonne Lecture!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

30 septembre,

Désolé cher journal. Je sais qu'on est déjà la fin de Septembre et que je ne t'ai pas réouvert depuis le temps, mais j'ai une bonne raison!

En fait, depuis le début du mois je ne fais pas grand ménage dans ce dortoir.. Et faut dire qu'Alice et les autres ne m'aident pas vraiment! Je t'ai retrouvé sous un tas de ce qui ressemblait à des sous-vêtements..

Je vais devoir imposer un règlement de dortoir! Alice a cette manie de ne jamais rien rangé, et pas question que je touche à ces vêtements sales!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

3 octobre,

Bonsoir, j'ai passé une très mauvaise journée aujourd'hui! Va savoir, j'étais dans la bibliothèque tranquillement assise lorsque j'entends la porte s'ouvrir. C'était le soir et tout le monde était dans la Salle Commune, habituellement!

Mais non, je me suis trompé. Je m'attendais à voir Alice venir me chercher, mais je voit Remus venir vers moi en souriant. Je lui rends son sourire à mon tour, mais moins enjoué qu'il en a l'air.. Que se passe-t-il? Je sens que ça ne va pas être bon signe. Ce ne l'est jamais quand un maraudeur sourit de cette manière.. Enfin, c'est Remus tout de même! Mais je le sens.. Ça ne présage rien qui vaille.

-Bonsoir Lily, me dit-il

-Bonsoir Remus.. Que fais-tu ici? demandais-je comme une idiote, sachant très bien ce qu'on fait dans une bibliothèque!

-Ben.. J'étais venu de te demander quelque chose. Je savais que étais ici, me répondit-il avec un rire qui lui donnait un de ses charmes fou! Hmm...

-Ah bon? Quoi?

-Euh.. Tu sais les gars m'ont dit que tu les accueillais chez eux.. Sûrement que tu n'as pas du tout hâte au vacances de Noel ça veut dire, n'est-ce pas? commença-t-il d'une voix rieuse.

-Biensûr que je n'ai pas hâte. Je n'ai jamais hate, à cause de ma stupide soeur.. Mais tu sais avec les deux plus grands farceurs de l'école chez moi, je sens qu'elle va pas passer Noel tranquille! Et moi non plus d'ailleur.., dis-je plutôt à moi-même qu'à Remus mais il m'entendit et rit avec moi.

-Oh oui c'est sûr.. Je suis désolé de t'annoncer que Dumbledore prévoit un Bal d'Halloween, dit-il en reprenant son sérieux.

Ah zut.. Il rigole non?

Voyant son air sérieux, je sens mon coeur s'arrêter. Un bal d'Halloween? C'était la pire des choses! Un bal d'Halloween signifiait pleins de choses.. Par exemple, s'acheter une robe, un costume, se maquiller (et ben oui je déteste me maquiller, je déteste le maquillage, je déteste me mettre des produits chimiques sur ma belle peau, je déteste ressembler à une poupée..), se coiffer et le pire de tout, c'est que je vais devoir me trouver un cavalier! Et ça, ça veut dire que Potter va me demander de l'accompagner à ce foutu Bal! Dumbledore prends vraiment des mauvaises idées! Je ne dis pas qu'un bal c'est moche, mais il aurait pas pu faire ça l'an passé? Parce que là, ça tombe très mal..

- Hummpffgummtss..

-Pardon? demanda Remus l'air inquiet.

-T'es venu juste pour me dire ça? questionnais-je en reprenant un peu mes esprits.

-Euh.. Non. Je voulais savoir, on doit organiser ça ensemble et je me suis dit que peut-être on pourrait.. euh..

-Oui...?

J'espère que c'est ce que je pense. Si c'était ça, la belle vie, ça m'empêcherais de répété mille fois non à Potter. Pitié pour que ce soit ça, pitiééé Merlin!!

-Et bien, on pourrait demander de l'aide à nos amis, Alice, et les autres Maraudeurs, pour qu'il y ait l'avis d'un peu tout le monde côté décors et emploie du temps.

Un oiseau est mort, la tour eiffel s'est écrouler et mon coeur a arrêter de battre. Il est venu juste pour me dire que j'allais devoir supporter les deux idiots qui seront en vacances avec moi durant tout le projet?? Je me demande si il a vraiment un cerveau ce Remus parfois..

Je soupire. Pourquoi est-ce que ça m'arrive toujours ces choses là?

-D'accord Remus, répondis-je d'un ton lasse.

-Euh.. Tu en es sûre? T'as pas l'air certaine..

-Non c'est juste que.. Je croyais.. Ah laisse faire.

-Non aller dit toujours! me supplia-t-il avec ses beaux yeux innocents.

-Et bien.. Je croyais que tu allais.. Bah.. tu sais.. me demander..

-D'aller au bal avec toi? finit-il. Désolé Lily, j'aurais bien voulu mais je serais mort avant même que tu puisses dire oui. James me tuerais, tu sais bien qu'il..

-Il ne m'aime pas! Il n'a pas a se mêler de sa! Et si je te demandais d'aller au bal avec moi? Il pourrait rien faire contre!

-Si je réponds oui il me tuera.

Je grognai de frustration. Je prends mes livres en mains et je pars, sans jeter un regard à Remus. Je n'étais pas fâchée contre lui, mais je devais faire quelque chose d'urgent. Je traverse les couloirs déserts de l'école d'un pas rapide. Lorsque je me rends vers les escaliers, je grimpe le plus vite possible car il semblait vouloir changer de direction à chaque seconde. Vraiment têtue ceux là! J'arrive enfin au 6eme étage, et traverse le couloir. Je tourne le mur et monte les escaliers.

Le silence me trouble. Je me met alors à parler toute seule..

-Non mais pour qui il se prend Potter? Comme si il avait le droit de se mêler de mes affaires! Vraiment, je ne vois pas comment il ne comprends pas le fait que je le déteste et que jamais je n'irai à un bal avec lui!

J'arrête au 7eme étage et longe le long du couloir. De mes doigts j'effleure le mur, continuant de parler toute seule.

-Et ce n'est certainement pas de cette façon qu'il me charmera! Ça, jamais. Ça marche peut-être avec les autres idiotes qui lui sert de Petites Amies de la journée mais pas avec moi. Je suis quand même pas une fille facile! Il me prends pour une de ses garces ou quoi? Jamais je ne serai dans son tableau de chasse!

J'arrive dans la Salle Commune, et regarde autour de moi. Je cherche James Potter bien évidement. Bizarrement, il n'est pas là. Je ne vois que Sirius avec une fille blonde. Sûrement une de ses nouvelles conquêtes. Je me dirige vers lui d'un pas furieux.

-... Et là le feu devenait plus grand. Comme un héro je suis aller dans la maison et j'ai sauvé le pauvre petit chien noir tout mignon et..

-Sirius Black dit moi où est l'autre idiot qui te sert de meilleur ami !!

-Bonsoir Evans, je vais bien merci. James? Derrière toi.

Je fronce les sourcils et je me retourne. Et je le vois, le regard triste. Pourquoi était-il encore si triste? Pas ses parents encore j'espère! Ça fait plus d'un mois.. Mais c'est alors que je réalise quelque chose. Si il était derrière moi, c'est qu'il venait d'arrivé! Il me suivait donc..

Je comprends pourquoi ce regard. Il a entendu ce que j'avais dans les couloirs!

-Euh.. Po..Pott..

-James, me coupa-t-il. Je t'ai dit que je m'appellais James.

-Euh oui, James. Euh Je.

-Tu me cherchais? me coupa-t-il encore une fois, mais plus sèchement.

-Oui. C'est à propos du..

-Remus m'a prévenu avant que tu aies pu me trouvé. Je sais tu ne veux pas y aller avec moi, tu peux y aller avec lui si tu veux. Je n'ai pas le droit de me mêler de tes affaires. Et non, je ne te prends pas pour une garce, Lily. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu penses que je pense cela de toi, mais c'est totalement faux. N'empêche, peut-être que tu ne veux pas aller au bal avec moi, mais je veux une danse. Seulement une..

Alors que j'allais répliquer un Non sec, quelqu'un me pila sur les pieds. Je retiens un cri de douleur et me retourne vers Alice qui me lance un regard noir. Mais d'où elle sort elle? Je regarde autour de moi, et m'apperçoie que c'était le silence dans la Salle Commune. Tout le monde nous regardait, impatient de voir la suite...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Je dois te quitter Journal, la suite quand j'aurai le temps. Alice me dit de venir manger, et jamais je ne manquerai une occasion de manger!

&&&

Vous la voulez cette suite ou pas? Allez, Review! Un petit clic ça ne fait pas mal!


End file.
